


Hypnotic Revenge

by GrandaPanda405



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breast Fucking, Cosplay, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Light BDSM, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Slavery, Step-parents, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandaPanda405/pseuds/GrandaPanda405
Summary: Jaune arc, son of Cinder Fall hated his life. Filled with verbal abuse and physical abuse, he wanted to get away from it all. When finding a link leads him into the world of hypnosis, well he might be able to get his revenge.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Reese Chloris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Hypnotic start

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I've had in my head a bit. It's messed up a bit but shouldn't be too bad well compared to what else is on this platform. I hope you enjoy.

Jaune arc groaned, the 16 year old boy slammed his head on his desk. His computer screen is brightly lit up with the words You Died on it. Sighing, he turned off his monitor and pjt some slippers on.

Walking out his room and through a hallway, there were framed certificates. It was Jaunes graduation stuff. Jaune looked at them and sighed, having graduated at the age of 15 Jaune was considered an extremely intelligent person.

Currently however he couldn't put his skills to good use since the age of enplanement was 18 for higher applicable jobs. He could work part time or for a smaller business but his mom would chew his ear off.

Well, step-mom to be precise and Jaune hated her. He loathed the woman who decided to adopt him. Not because she did it out of the kindness of her heart, no but because she wanted to inherit his family's fortune. 

In the will it said that everything pertaining the Arc name would be inherited by an Arc. However the law stated that you can only inherit things after the age of 21, which is stupid. He could've just grabbed his stuff and left, Jaune was smart enough to graduate and college and is smart enough to do what all adults do. But the law is the law.

"Jaune, I'm home" he sighed, there goes his peace and quiet.

"Dinner's ready mom" he called out. Looking through the kitchen door Jaune saw his mother.

Her red coat covered a black blouse that showed off a bit of her cleavage. She wore a black pencil skirt, black pantyhose and red heels. Her ember eyes looked at Jaune and the food. Cinder Fall is her name and Jaune wished it wasn't on the adoption papers.

"Curry?" She asked

"Yes"

"Hmm, It's acceptable. But next time instead of wasting your time playing those silly little games, try to make something more desirable than just curry. Ok?"

"Yes mom"

"Good" she took off her heels and put some slippers on. Jaune seethed a little, all his mother did was belittle him. Even when he graduated she belittled him, saying that he should've gone higher. Now it's worse, she keeps telling him to find a job but he can't. She doesn't care, she tells him how she provides for the family. Her and just her.

That was bullshit, Jaune knew that wasn't the case. Before Cinder adopted him she was already rich. Now with his added fortune she is rich enough to retire at the age of 31 and live easy until the end of her age, provide for Jaune to jumpstart, and still be left with more than enough.

"Did you serve dinner yet?"

"Yes"

"Good"

The two ate in silence, every now and then Jaune would look at Cinder. He couldn't not look at her. She had a very nice chest, Jaune was once curious of her size so he looked at her cleavage size, his eyes widened when it said DD. That wasn't the only thing she had, standing up to put her plate in the dish Jaune stared at her ass. It was big and Jaune knew it.

Cinder turned around and looked at him.

"Clean, when your done you may play your games"

"Yes mom"

She walked away towards her room. Jaune saw her figure disappear into the second level of the house. Standing up he began to wash the plates. He hated her, he didn't know how many times he said that but he would continue to say it.

Jaune felt a tightness in his pants, looking down he saw a tent in his pants. He sighed, Jaune finished washing the plates and walked up to his room. Entering his room, he locked his door. Jaune went to his computer, grabbed a tissue box and some lube.

Scrolling through the internet he couldn't find anything to sate his boner. After a while he went into the search tab and looked up some hypnosis stuff. Jaune began to click links but either found things he's already seen or just a bunch of ads.

Clicking a link he was met with a loading circle. Before he could click off the page it loaded in. Reading the title it said.

How to Hypnosis kit. Free

Jaune raised a brow. Scrolling through it he read the details of it. He was impressed by what he saw. Looking at the reviews, they were all anonymous but praised the product.

"Free huh? Well, wouldn't hurt to buy"

Going to the purchase page he expected a credit card thing but it just sent him straight to the purchase page. Jaune raised an eyebrow. He saw two audio files. One said instructions, the other said use after instructions.

Plugging in his headphones he listened to what it said.

Hello, you must have purchased my How to Hypnosis kig. Before we begin please know that the hypnosis kit can be used more than once. As for how you use it is up to you.

When practicing hypnosis one must have a trigger word and a return word. It all depends on what the user chooses. However the trigger word can only work with a simple action in case you don't your partner to be activated on accident.

Jaune listened with pure interest. He didn't know for how long he listened to 2, maybe 3 hours. After the audio file ended he learned everything he needed to know.

For it to work he needed to have his partner listen to the second audio file while they slept. They had to listen to it for one month before they were fully hypnotised. Then they could do whatever their master wants them to.

Jaune felt...joy, he looked at his door. Unlocking it he walked to Cinders room. Opening it he saw Cinder asleep, he would do it but checking the clock it said 12:35. Cinder goes to bed at 10 exact and wakes up at 7 exact.

Walking back to his room Jaune thought it out. He could have Cinder do anything he said, but there needed to be precautions. For syarters he can't just keep her during work days...unless she retired early. Jaune snapped he needed to get papers of resignation.

Next was making sure she disconnected from her friends, then again nobody would care if she disappeared. She wasn't famous so that was a plus and she definitely wasn't dating. So all he had to do was have her retire and then he could enjoy himself.

But was it morally right? Jaune pondered that for a bit but then a memory came to him. He was 7, Cinder had lashed out at him after he brought in bad grades. She slapped him and afterwards locked him in his room. Jaune growled at that, he knew what he needed to do and all morality was thrown out the window.

Jaune began to prepare his plan, this was going to be either the longest month or the fastest.  
____________________________________

It had been 4 weeks since Jaune had started his hypnosis plan, and he didn't know if it was working or not. Cinder was practically the same since forever. Nothing had really changed, even since he had started he had set up a trigger word.

Jaune would snap and say "my mom is my doll" then when it was time to turn her back he would snap and say "return". Of course Jaune hadn't started to experiment yet but luckily last night was the final night of the hypnosis treatment.

"Ok Jaune I'm leaving" Cinder told him

"Whatever" he replied back

"That isn't how you talk to your mother, Jaune" she said, venom on her voice

…

"Jaune Arc you will treat me wi-"

Snap "my mom is my doll"

To Jaunes amazement, Cinder stopped talking. She stood still, her eyes were dulled and she didn't say much.

"Woah. Um ok, what's your name?"

"My name is Cinder Fall"

"Ok, what are you going to do?"

"I am to assist my master in any way, shape, or form"

Jaune felt giddy about all of this. He did it, the woman who had tormented him for so long was under his control. He couldn't believe it. In that moment Jaune ran up to Cinder and kissed her.

After a bit he pulled away from her, her face indifferent. Jaune went up to her and whispered in her ear. When he kissed her again she reciprocated the action.

It went on like this for a bit, Jaune pulled away and decided to do it again. This time however he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Jaune explored her mouth with his tongue enjoying the sensation. Soon enough he pulled back with a loud smack.

Jaune panted, he smiled at what had happened to him. He felt a bit of restriction near his pants. Looking at it he saw a tent had formed there. Looking up at Cinder he smiled grimly.

"On your knees" he commanded

She did as instructed. Jaune pulled down his pants, his boxers all that stood in the way of Cinder and his dick. Pulling them down his cock sprang out and smacked her on the side of her head.

Cinder was indifferent to the 7-inch cock before her.

"Worship" jaune commanded. All Jaune felt was pleasure. Jaune looked at Cinder, her lips kissed the shaft of his cock. She kissed the tip of it. Her tongue wrapping around it, going back and forth. She sucked on his balls and when pulling away there was a loud pop sound.

Jaune groaned in pleasure, due to the sudden onslaught he had endured Jaune used the counter to keep him balanced.

"S-stop" cinder did so, cock in front of her face. Jaune took the time to catch his breath. Looking at Cinder she didn't seem to care, the hypnosis taking away the idea of free will.

"Suck" Jaune groaned in pleasure. Cinder had all but lunged at his cock, she sucked on it with no remorse. Jaune could feel his dick enveloped in Cinders mouth. Her tongue wrapped around it and stroked it.

"F-fuck. Your s-such a s-slut. Look a-at you sucking y-your step s-sons cock"

Jaune continued to groan. Then he felt it, his cock began to expand a bit.

"S-stop" cinder did as he told her "suck, but slowly"

Cinder did that and Jaune could feel his climax coming

"I'm going to c-cum. W-when I d-do i'm swallow" cinder nodded. After a bit Jaune felt his control finally release

'"I'm cumming" jaune said, he felt his cock twitch and soon explode as he released his seamen into Cinders throat. The woman swallowed all she could. After a bit he stopped. Jaune let his dick rest in her mouth for a bit.

After a while he pulled out, his cock glistened with saliva.

"Stand, and follow me" cinder did that going to the bathroom Jaune checked the clock. If Cinder brushes her teeth now she would be able to arrive to work on time.

"Brush your teeth. When you finish go to work, when your in the car you'll regain control"

"Yes master" she droned out

"What do you say for sucking my dick?"

"Thank you master"

Jaune smiled. After a bit he heard the engine of the car turn on and Cinder drove off to work. Jaune was happy, not only did his plan work but he made-out and got a blowjob from his sexy step-mom

"Holy shit" Jaune thought to himself. Going to his room he got on his computer. Pulling up Cinders resignation files he smiled. They were completed, now to plan the day it happens. Checking the calendar he noticed that his birthday was only two days away. 

"Perfect" now, all jaune needed to do was go shopping.  
____________________________________

Jaune checked his watch, he was good on time. Entering his room he had 3 large plastic bags. All of them had a store name belonging to an adult store. He went towards his bed and pulled out a duffel bag.

Opening it up, it was empty but not for long. Jaune was going to enjoy the coming years. Opening the first plastic bag he pulled out an assortment of gags, blindfolds, handcuffs, anal toys, masks, and tape. He removed the packaging and placed them in the bag.

The next bag had dildo's of varying sizes, vibrators, wands, a riding crop, whips, and canes. It also had rope, lots and lots of rope.

The last bag had costumes, ranging from a bunny girl costume, sexy maid, hot nurse, nun, dog girl, cow print clothes, and school girl clothing. Jaune placed them in the duffel bag and smiled.

Jaune was set, he slid the bag back under his bed and prepared dinner. Cinder would be back soon and he was going to enjoy it.

After 30 minutes he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, mom"

"Hello Jaune" she walked past him but stopped. Jaune froze, was the jig up?

"Do you remember what happened this morning"

"We had breakfast and you left"

She hummed in confirmation. Serving the food Jaune sat down and waited for Cinder, when she arrived he was about to dig in when she cleared her throught.

"Yes?"  
"curry, again? Honestly I have no idea what goes on in that idiotic head of yo-"

Snap "My mom is my doll"

Cinder froze and was once more under his control. Jaune sneered at her, of course she would belittle him again for that. Jaune ate while Cinder stared at the wall, unmoving.

"Eat" he told her, grabbing her fork she lifted it to her mouth but Jaune prevented her from going any further. He put the fork in his mouth and took the food off of it. Instead of swallowing however he tilted Cinders head up and opened her mouth.

Kissing her, he let the food go into her mouth. Jaune pulled away and Cinder sat motionless on her seat.

"Chew, then swallow" cinder did as told. She would continue to eat but every now and then Jaune would do it again.

Once they were both finished Jaune took the plates back, he opened the fridge and took out a bottle of syrup. Walking towards Cinder he set the bottle of syrup on the table.

"Strip, when your finished lay on your chest" 

"Yes Master" soon enough Jaune was treated to the greatest sight. Cinder fall was currently naked in front of him, she layed on her chest and stuck her ass out.

"When dinners ready I get to have my dessert"

Jaune poured the syrup on her ass, after a bit he stopped. Her sizable ass now glazed in gold. Jaune licked Cinders ass cheeks, he kissed them, bit them, he enjoyed the. When some of the syrup when into her hole he ate her out

"~mmmhmm~" Cinder moaned out

He continued to eat her out, of course this being his first time he got tired for a bit. Laying his head on her ass he took a much needed break. Getting off it he continued to work and eventually Cinders ass was completely clean.

"That was delicious mom"

He looked at Cinder, he eyed her pussy. It was leaking, her juices were sleeping out.

"Did you cum while I ate you out?"

"Yes master" she gasped out

"I don't remember telling you to cum"

"I'm sorry master"

Jaune grinned, he stripped from his clothes and sat down.

"I think you need to be punished. Stand up, bring the syrup. When you come to sit down do it on my lap and insert my cock into your pussy"

She did as she was told. When she sat down Jaune felt a wave of pleasure strike him. His cock was currently inside Cinders pussy. It's walls hugged him, they squeezed him. When he tried to move he did it with some effort.

"Damn, you're tight" grabbing the syrup he began to pour it on Cinders tits. After a bit he began to suck her tits, his tongue ran circles around her nipples, he pinched them with his teeth.

"~oooohhh. Ahhhh~"

Cinder moaned as Jaune continued to suck on her.

"While I'm enjoying your breasts, play with my cock. You need dessert too"

"T-thank you, mmmm-master"

Cinder began to go up and down. Her juices acted like a lubricant and Jaunes cock glided through her womanhood. She moaned in sheer pleasure, while Jaune groaned. He continued to suck on her breasts, after a bit Jaune started to motorboat her.

The more she moved up and down the more Jaunes cock continued to act up. The way her walls squeezed his member, the way they cushioned it was unimaginable to Jaune. The sheer pleasure he was feeling was unbelievable.

"F-fuck your such a g-good cock slut, huh?"

She continues to move up and down

"F-faster"

Cinder sped up on his command, Jaune could feel Cinders climax approach. Jaunes was about to climax as well.

"I-im cumming" Jaune groaned out.

Cinder moaned in pleasure, the two came on each other. Jaune panted, taking in deep breathes he kept going like this until he was back to normal.

"D-damn, that felt s-so good"

"Thank you master"

"Shower" jaune ordered and Cinder obliged. Standing up Jaune clothed himself. "When you finish showering, return to normal!"

Jaune finished clothing himself and washed the dishes. The whole time he had a massive smile. Cinder was his to command and he was going to enjoy himself.


	2. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune normally doesn't get the best of birthdays, but today would be one worth remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit messed up so veiwers discretion is advised

Birthday present

Jaune woke up today, looking at his calendar he smiled. It was his birthday, he nodded to himself. He knew that he wouldn't receive any presents from his mother vit he could still make the most of it. Checking his computer he readied the resignation papers, he would send them tonight and not have Cinder attend work tomorrow.

Walking towards the dining room he saw Cinder, she wore a red pencil skirt, stockings, heels, a black blouse, and a red coat.

"Morning"

"Good morning to you as well. I'm of to the office, do be sure to make something else than Curry today"

Sigh "yes mom"

"Good"

She walked out the door and Jaune clenched his fist, he was going to enjoy tonight. Changing into some jeans and a t-shirt Jaune headed out as well. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out it was from a contact named 'Skate'.

Skate: meet me up here

Arc: will do

Walking for a bit he made his way towards the directions. Turning the corner he caught sight of a coffee shop, there sitting at a table was a girl with green hair. She had a jean jacket on, a green t-shirt, and some leggings with sneakers.

"Jaune" she waved at him. He sped up a bit and went to sit down."What, not even a hug for your childhood friend?"

"Hey Reese, how's it been?"

"D'aww that's sweet. Don't worry about me, today's your big day. 17, right?"

"Yep" Jaune smiled

"Allright, your finally catching up"

"Hey, your only older by 2 months"

"And don't you forget it mister. I'm guessing that bitch of a mother hasn't planned anything?"

"You know how she is, all work and no play"

"What you mean to say is always work never play"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

Jaume saw Reese fish something out from her bag, after a bit she pulled out a small wrapped box.

"Here, for you"

"Wow, thanks Reese"

"Don't thank me yet, open it"

Nodding, he removed the bow up top then the wrapping paper. Opening the box Jaune gasped, in it was a small case for wireless earbuds

"R-reese, you shouldn't have"

"Look Jaune, you and I both know your crazy mother won't do jack shit for you. So as your bestest friend it's my sworn duty to get you the best gift possible"

"Thanks Reese, this means a lot. Honest, it truly does"

Hugging her the two spent the morning chatting, laughing, and eating breakfast. A while later Jaune was back home, he exhaled, adrenaline rushing through him. This was the moment, in a few hours his whole life could change for the better.

Entering the house he saw the clock, it read as 3:30. Knowing Cinder and since it's a friday she would be arriving at around 7. He had time to prepare.

Going to his room he readied the files, he would send them off tomorrow for two reasons. The first is so then Cinder wouldn't find out. The second is so then the company would be ready by monday on who to replace her.

Dragging the trunk from under the bed he pulled out a red collar, leash, tail plug, ears, and a dildo. Putting the trunk back he went to the kitchen and put the toys in a locked cabinet.

He wiped his brow, he didn't want to cook today since there were leftovers from yesterday. Looking around he sighed, now it was time to wait.  
____________________________________

Turning off his monitor Jaune checked the clock, it was 7:06. Walking downstairs he heard the front door open, looking at her she seemed as modest as usual.

"Hello"

"Hello Jaune" she took off her heels and walked towards Jaune. She looked around and noticed the lack of kitchenware.

"Where's dinner?"

"Um, today's my birthday"

"And just because it's your birthday you think you can laze off?"

"Actually I was hoping we cou-"

"No" sigh "looks like it's leftovers for lunch. We'll talk about this later"

"What about my present?"

"Fine, what do you want"

"A dog" Jaune looked up at Cinder and she burst out laughing

"Are you serious? You truly are stupid, you had a dog when you were younger. It was a hassle and unfortunately it perished early on"

"T-that's because you killed her"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"You ran her ove-!"

"Young man you will not raise your voi-"

Snap "My mom is my doll"

Cinder stopped talking and stood still, her eyes devoid of life. Jaune walked up to her, a sneer present on his face. Walking over to the locked drawer he opened it and pulled out the toys.

"Look at you, not so high and mighty now are you? Yeah, that's what I thought"

He smacked her bubbly ass with his palm, he grabbed it and began to knead it with his palm. Her face showed no indifference. Letting go he examined her once more, grabbing her purse he took out all of her things.

Grabbing her phone he reset it, deleting everything from contacts to pictures. Tomorrow he would purge just about anything that relates to her, from social media to more legal stuff.

Snap "my mom is my female dog"

In an instant life sprung to her eyes, she squatted in front of him, her hands in front of her and legs spread wide. Similar to how a dog would sit, her tongue stuck out and there was joy on her face.

"Hey there Cindy, how are you?"

'Bark'

Jaune saw how she moved her ass from side to side "aww look at you, your shaking but as if you had a tail"

Cinder walked on all fours towards Jaune and sniffed his crotch, she licked it and looked up at Jaune. He smirked and unzipped his jeans, 7 inches of pure flesh sprung out and Cinder panted happily.

"Wait" Jaune held his palm out. Cinder looked at him, bit would glance at his dick "go"

In an instant Cinder's head latched onto his cock. Hdr lips sealed shut around the member and she went nuts, her head went back and forth at a fast rate. Her tongue danced on his dick, wrapping it, squeezing it.

She sucked on the tip of his head. She would wag her head side to side causing his dick to touch her soft cheeks.

"Ooh, ahhh. Look at you, you're such a cock slut. Enjoying your sons cock"

Jaune placed his hand to her head and he wrapped his fingers around her locks of black hair. Cinder didn't mind as she continued to suck his cock.

"Stop" Cinder looked up at him "pull back and open your mouth" she did as told. Her hands raised up acting like paws. Jaune began to masterbait and after a while he climaxed. Shooting his seed he aimed for cinders mouth, of course some got on her face and on the ground.

"Swallow to show you love Jaune" she did without hesitation, before Jaune could say anything Cinder lowered her head and licked the cum off of the ground.

"Look at you, such a good girl. Come on lay down so I can remove your clothes, its weird for a dog to be wearing anything"

As she laid down Jaune removed her coat, blouse, and bra. Jaune looked at her perky nipples and pinched them.

"Mmmhmm" Cinder moaned out, Jaune smiled

"Did you cum from me teasing your breasts?" Jaune moved downwards and removed her stocking, skirt, and panties. Standing up Jaune looked at Cinder, she was on her back. Her arms and legs curled up like how a fog would.

"Aww aren't you just adorable?" Jaune kneeled down and pet her stomach. She panted and yipped in joy. After a bit Jaune decided to do something, he moved his head towards Cinders nipple and began to suck on it.

"Ooohh. Mmmhhhmmm"

Jaune sucked a bit harder, Cinder panted in pleasure and finally she came. Her juices gushed out onto the hardwood floor, making a small puddle. Removing his lips he looked at Cinder, she smiled at him and got on all fours.

Sniffing the ground she saw her puddle of cum, Jaune was going to clean it up but she instead began to drink it.

"Cinder, look at you. I was gonna clean it up but you do you" walking over to the toys he grabbed the tail, collar, ears, and leash.

As Cinder finished cleaning the floor Jaune walked up behind her, stretching her ass hole he inserted the tail.

"Nng" Cinder grunted out

Walking around her he placed the ears a top.her head and finally the leash, she smiled at him, her tongue stuck out and she panted happily.

Grabbing the leash he clicked it to her collar.

"Come on Cindy, let's go out for a walk" Hearing that Cinder walked towards a sliding glass door, Jaune followed behind her and opened it. Unclipping the collar Cinder ran on the grass. She was as happy as can be.

"Sorry, we don't have anything bigger but this should suffice"

'Bark bark'

Jaune laughed at that, walking inside he grabbed the double sided dildo and then back out. Cinder saw him and ran to him. Stopping a bit in front she sniffed the dildo.

"Alright, you're gonna fetch this and bring it back. When you do I'll give you a reward" Cinder nodded and Jaune threw the dildo.

Cinder ran after it, a while later she trudged back to him and in her mouth was the dildo. Jaune grabbed and and made a motion with his finger to spin around. When she did he kneeled down and inserted the dildo into her pussy.

"Aahh"

After a while Jaune took it out, it was enough time to arouse her a bit, not enough to make her cum.

"Alright, go fetch" Cinder ran off. The two repeated this for a while.

"You know this is your 12th reward right?"

She looked at him and nodded. Although she was a dog she still kept some sense of thought. Grabbing the leash he clipped it on her collar.

"We'll do a lap or two and then head back in"

Walking around the garden Jaune couldn't help but admire Cinder's ass. The way each time she walked it would jiggle, or how whenever she would shake it she would cause it's cheeks to clap.

Jaune walked closer and gave a loud smack to it, Cinder turned her head and barked with glee.

"Oh? You like that huh?"

Jaune did it again and Cinder barked once more. After a bit Cinder stopped and sniffed the ground. She looked at Jaune, he walked over and unclipped the collar. Cindsr walked around for a bit until she found a tree.

She positioned herself to its side and lifted her right leg. A stream of yellow piss began to leak out of her.

Jaune turned around but every now and then took a glance, he couldn't help but not stare at that. Walking back inside he got some tissue paper and walked back out. Cinder was waiting for him at the door.

Kneeling down he wiped Cinder clean and the two headed back inside.

"I'm gonna make dinner ok"

'Bark'

Opening the fridge he took out the leftovers and placed them in the microwave. When they finished Jaune put some of it on a plate for him. Meanwhile he rummaged a bkt and found an old dog bowl, serving a bit of the leftovers he put it down for Cinder to eat.

Jaun sat at a barstool and ate his food.

'Bark'

Looking over at Cinder he saw her food untouched. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Are you not hungry?" She nodded sideways and walked over to Jaune. She sniffed at his crotch and Jau e realised what she wanted. Grabbing the bowl of food he placed it in a lower spot. He unzipped his pants and began to masterbate over it.

"You are a very dirty dog, you know that right? Wanting to eat your food with cum"

After a bit Jaune came on her food, the thick white strips of came made the food look seasoned. Jaune set the bowl down and Cinder began to eat to her heart's content.

Jaune sighed and ate himself. The two spent the night eating silently. When Jaune finished he looked at Cinder, her face was messy from eating.

"Look at you, you're a mess. Her, let me clean you"

Cinder shook her ass and in turn shaking the tail signifying she was happy. Grabbing a towel Jaune cleaned Cinders face. Putting the plate and bowl in the dishwasher he grabbed the syrup bottle and a brush. Unzipping his pants he gingerly sprayed the syrup all over his dick.

"Cindy!" The girl walked over to him and panted in joy when she saw his cock, glazed in a golden coating.

"This is your reward for being such a good girl" she wrapped her lips around his cock and began to bob her head up and down. Juane held himself upright against the counter. 

He felt Cinders tongue explore his dick.He enjoyed how her cheeks cushioned the member, how her lips massaged it. Jaune looked at Cinder and the woman adored his cock.

"I'm cumming" jaune grunted out and he felt thick streams of cum release from his dick. The woman swallowed it all, not letting a single drop escape. After a while Jaune stopped cumming and he wiped his brow.

"T-that was...wow"

Jaune pulled up his pants and looked at Cinder, she ran her way towards the screen door and was pawing at it.

"Ok, let's go out again"

Once outside Jaune looked at Cinder sitting in the grass, walking over to her he looked at her questionably

"Why did we come put here?" She walked to his crotch and sniffed at it. "But you just had it. Fine, your a really horny dog you know"

Unzipping his pant's Jaune expected her to give him another blowjob. Instead she tackled him to the ground. Her hands pinned his wrist's down and she straddled him.

"Cindy, what the-'' Jaune was cut off as she gave him a kiss. The two began to make out in the backyard. He wasn't afraid someone would see them since Cinder was all about privacy. That and living in an isolated area.

Separating from each other, Cinder looked at Jaune's dick and grinned. She plunged her pussy into Jaunes cock.

"~Aaaahhhh!~"

"Mmmmhhhmmm" Jaune groaned out, soon Cinder began to move her hips in a circular motion, Jaune fslt his dick get wrapped by velvety soft walls. The warmness of it was just so powerful. After a bot Cinder lifted her hips and raising her pussy from his dick, then she slammed it back down.

"~mmmmmmhhhhmmmm~"

"Nnrg"

Cinder continued to pound her pussy on Jaunes cock. She looked at her master and Jaune kissed her back.

"F-fuck, Cindy"

Jaune felt his cock twitch and he knew what was coming. Jaune could also feel Cinders walls clamp tighter. Cinder sped up and soon he felt all of it release.

"~Kyaaaaaa!!~" Cinder screamed as she came

Jaune grunted as he came and the two kissed each other. After a while Jaune looked at Cinder, she climbed off of him and laid on her back. Cum leaked out of her quivering pussy. Jaune wasn't worried about her getting pregnant, she was infertile after all.

"Holy shit, that felt amazing"

Walking over to Cinder he looked at her, she was sweaty and dirty. Standing on all fours Cinders rubbed her head against his leg.

"I think we need to take a shower, the two of us"

'Bark'

Walking back inside and towards the restroom Jaune undressed, he removed Cinders ears and tail so as to not ruin them. The two walked in and Jaune turned on the water.

Grabbing some soap he put it on a sponge and crouched down. Cinder stood still on all fours letting her master clean her. Jaune rubbed the sponge on her ass. He cleaned her cheeks and then ran it down to her legs.

Walking towards the front he cleaned her back and soon he was in front of her. He leaned forward and began to rub her breast's together. He couldn't help but fondle her tits, the soft, squishy pillows.

Cinder meanwhile looked at Jaunes cock, it was getting harder the more he played with her boobs. Sniffing it, she panted happily and began to suck on his dick.

Jaune wasn't prepared for the impromptu blowjob.

"C-cindy? S-stop I need to c-clean you"

Cinder however continued. Since jaune wasn't ready the moment he felt his climax he let it all out. Cinder drank his cum breathing in and out. Jaune leened back and looked at Cinder. The two made eye contact.

"Cindy. I didn't know you liked cock's so much"

She nodded, his dick still in her mouth. Jaune groaned, he could feel Cinders tongue playing with it and soon enough it was hard again. Jaune felt pleasure erupt again as Cinder sucked his cock straight away. Again he climaxed almost instantly but didn't reduce in amount.

Removing herself from Jaune Cinder smiled gleefully at him. Jaune however grinned mischievously. Standing up he went towards her rear. His cock already lubricated from the blowjob he went to her ass hole.

"Since you had your fun, I think it's only fair I have mine"

Jaune used his fingers to spread her ass open and after a bit he slammed his cock into her ass.

"Nngghh" cinder grunted out. Jaune ran his hand across Cinders scalp and grabbed a chunk of her hair. He continued to ram her ass hard. Unlike her pussy, these walls were tighter and a bit more rough.

Jaune grunted as he continued to ram his cock back and forth from her hole. Cinder's eyes were rolled up to her head, her tongue lolled out.

"You love that don't you? You love it when I stick my dick up your ass?"

'B-bark!'

Jaune continued to slam his cock into Cinder. He could feel his climax coming, Cinder's face was squished to the floor of the shower. Jaune felt the heat of his cock reach his tip and he exploded.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Cinder moaned out.

Pulling away, cum leaked from her ass. Jaune grabbed the sponge and wiped her ass, he opened it with his fingers and cum drizzled out. After wiping for a bit more there was no more.

Cinder recovered and sat on like a dog, she looked at him and stuck her tongue out. Jaune turned the water off and walked out. Grabbing a towel he dried Cinder off and the with a different one himself.

"Did you like that? Huh? Did you?"

'Bark, bark'

"I bet you did"

Grabbing the plug he inserted it back into Cinder's ass, and placed the ears on her head. Walking into his room Jaune flicked the TV on and laid on his bed, he didn't bother putting clothes knowing that Cinder would want his dick.

He felt a weight on his bed and saw Cinder wagging her tail. Jaune laughed and turned the TV off, he held his arms open and she crashed into him.

"Hey there Cindy"

Checking the clock he read it as 9:36, Jaune thought it wouldn't be this early. Looking at Cinder she was licking his dick, her ass was to Jaunes face. Bringing her behind closer he licked her pussy as she sucked his dick.

He lapped his tongue over her folds, he felt her mouth wrap around his member once more. Jaune's tongue entered her cavern and she moaned on his cock. Jaune moved his tongue in letters of the alphabet, he seemed to be doing it right since Cinder moaned and yelped every now and then.

Before Jaune knew he was drenched in Cinders juices as she came all over him, because of this Jaune came into Cinders mouth without her knowing. Jaune panted, Cinder shifted on top of him and soon they were face to face.

She started to lick Jaunes face, cleaning him from her juices. Jaune didn't mind it really since it tickled a bit, when she finished she kissed him and at the same time slammed her hips onto his dick.

Jaune whined, she had used his dick so much he feels like he reached his limit. But due to her currsntly shoving her tongue down his throat he couldn't say anything other than to let it all happen.  
____________________________________

The following morning Jaune was in the kitchen, walking out was Cinder. She was clothed in more comfortable wear.

"Jaune, do you know what happened last night?"

"You yelled at me, we had leftovers and that's about it"

"Hmm, ok" a small chime came from her phone, walking over to it she saw what it said. Her eyes widened and she looked at Jaune.

"A-apparently I resigned from the company?"

"Oh? That's a shame, really" he grinned to himself, Cinder caught it and scowled.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing"

"Young man you wi-"

Snap "My mom is my doll"

Cinder froze and Jaune exhaled. He laughed to himself, serving a bowl of cereal he undressed Cinder and snapped his fingers.

'Bark bark!'

"Hey there Cindy I got breakfast ready" he shook the cereal but she sat and waited for him, he sifhed and did what he did with the leftover last night. Once the cereal was glazed in white Cinder dove in and ate away.

Jaune walked behind her and inserted his dick into her ass

"Ahh!"

Jaune pounded her from the back while Cinder ate her breakfast. He would occasionally slap her ass and she would yip in surprise. Of course he knew that when Cinder was snapped out of it she would question him. He however had a plan, looking at the dining table he saw ropes, gags, vibrators, tape, blindfolds, whips, canes, and more.

He looked at a doggy Cinder and smacked her ass once more.

"Yip!"

"I'm going to break you" he smiled, soon he wouldn't need to use hypnosis for his own pleasure.

"Jaune? Is that Cinder?" He froze, turning his head he saw Reese at the door. Her hand covered her mouth. Before he could call for her she popped her head out the door, closed it and locked it. Jaune was dumbfounded.

Pulling out he heard Cinder whine and hid his junk in his pants. Cinder pawed him but he was too lost to think.

"I want you to explain everything that lead to this point" His friend told him

"T-then what?"

"Then...then I'll join you. I want to make that bitch pay for everything she did towards you, and maybe you might get lucky"

Jaune paused and looked at her. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. This was inspired from a hentai I read its called my mom is my female dog.
> 
> Anyeays hope you enjoy and see you in the next chapter


End file.
